Scream Into the Dark
by NotBeyonce
Summary: The summer after the Wendigo event on Blackwood Mountain, Sam invites everyone to make some better memories at her own parents' lodge on another part of the mountain. The Wendigos are gone, but is there something else lurking in the shadows? Everyone lives scenario - Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

Before we begin, there are choices in this story made. I don't make them myselves; I bring up a short excerpt from the story with the big choice, and post it in a group chat with my friends. They read through it, and the most popular choice is written into here.

* * *

Emily was heading back to Blackwood Mountain with Matt. Matt was driving, not focusing on what was ahead of him. It was obvious, however, that the road wasn't the only thing on Matt's mind right now. Emily looked at him, thinking the same thoughts as him.

You see, last year and the year before that, there were two horrible incidents that happened on Blackwood Mountain. In 2013, the Washington sisters, Hannah and Beth, fell off of a cliff edge while trying to escape a Wendigo. Beth died from the fall, but Hannah survived, and turned to cannibalism for survival, eventually eating her sister. However, that cannibalism, in turn, turned her into a Wendigo. The year after that, Josh Washington, and Hannah and Beth's seven other friends returned to Blackwood Mountain on the anniversary of their deaths. That year they learned about the Wendigo, and each and every one of them almost died themselves.

Josh Washington wasn't so lucky. While Mike tried to bring him back to the lodge, he was attacked by a Wendigo in the water. It turned out that Wendigo was Hannah, his sister, and they recognized each other. Hannah then spared Josh's life, but dragged him deeper in the mines. Mike had to keep moving to the lodge to save his own life, but Josh did not follow. He himself turned to cannibalism, and became a Wendigo

The dawn of the next day, all the remaining Wendigos were burned to death, including Hannah. No one thought of returning to the lodge until this year, when Sam brought the idea up. She suggested that they could go to her own parents' lodge on another part of the mountain, seeing as they couldn't return to the Washingtons' lodge after it was burned down. Everyone was pretty skeptical and weary of Sam's proposal, but they really had no reason to reject it, seeing as they couldn't think of any other supernatural being there that could harm them.

* * *

The remaining drive to Sam's lodge wasn't much longer, and it wasn't very loud either. Matt and Emily barely had any small talk, but as Matt turned off the car, some conversation was initiated.

"Here we are again. Back at Blackwood Mountain," Matt started, grabbing his keys from the ignition to open the back of the car. Emily got out of the car as well, walking to the back with Matt. She looked around, examining the woods.

"I've actually never been here in the summer before," she said. It was true-both of the other times they were here on this mountain was in the winter. Matt unlocked the back and grabbed his and Emily's suitcase, setting it on the ground. Emily grabbed the handle of her suitcase, giving Matt a quick hug before she did so.

"Me neither. Hopefully there won't be any more creepy beasts this year, I've had enough of that bullshit after Hannah, Beth, and..." Matt responded. He couldn't bring himself to mention Josh. Emily frowned and started walking to the gate.

"I understand what you're saying Matt, but I did not come here with you to read Sad Times Monthly. We're here to create some good memories," Emily told Matt sternly. Matt walked to her, opening the gate. Emily walked past it and up the path, with Matt in tow.

"I know, I know. It's just not something you can forget easily, y'know?" Matt said.

"Matt, I understand," Emily told him, "and trust me, I miss them too, but I'm not going to let them get in the way of me enjoying myself this weekend." Matt smirked.

"Who knows, maybe we could plan to have some fun ourselves..." he flirted. Emily laughed.

"Do you plan to back that up?" she asked.

"You bet I will," he responded. Emily stopped, dropped her suitcase, and turned to Matt.

"How about it then?"

Matt smiled and walked closer to Emily, going for a kiss.

"Hey, porn stars!" a voice yelled from behind.

"Holy-" Matt stuttered, scared out of his mood and turning to the voice.

"What the fuck!?" Emily exclaimed.

Behind them was Michael Monroe, former class president, and world-class life-saver along with Sam. Mike's relationships with his friends changed dramatically over the course of the night they lost Josh. For example, he chased after Jessica quickly enough when she was attacked by a Wendigo, and he almost shot Emily over a harmless bite from a Wendigo.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just wanted to say hello before it got too steamy here," Mike started. Emily groaned.

"Mike, you're a douchebag! You did the same thing last year, and you almost shot and killed me over a harmless bite! Do you know how stupid that is!?" Emily yelled. Mike raised his hands.

"Hey, no need to get angry; the night's only just started," he told her. Matt tightened his cheeks for a second. He could either side with Mike or Emily here.

"Mike, I have to admit it, but it was a really dick move in the basement after you opened the door for Em. I wasn't there myself, I know, but still. Just... step off, ok?" Matt asserted. Mike looked at Matt and lowered his hands.  
"Alright, fine. Just chill out, ok?" he said, "I'll just keep walking then." Matt and Emily said nothing as he kept moving up the path. As he exited their field of vision, Emily picked up her suitcase and groaned.

"God, I can't stand him sometimes. Of all the exes I have, he really takes the cake," Emily said to Matt. Matt grabbed his suitcase.

"I don't blame you. You'd think he'd be smarter after what happened last year," Matt replied.

"Yeah!" Emily said. She started walking up the path with Matt following, "Oh, and Matt? Thanks for being there for me." And with that, she gave Matt a quick kiss. Matt smiled, kissing her back.

"No prob, Bob," he told her, smiling. Emily blew air out of her nose and kept moving.

"You know, Matt, sometimes you're a really hot alpha and then you go ahead and say things like that, and I just can't take you seriously after that." Emily scratched her head. "But I do think it's kind of cute."

"I'm just glad you've gotten over my jacket," said Matt.


	2. Chapter 2

Somehow, Chris had overcome his nerves and actually decided to ask Ashley out on a date, and their relationship took off from there. No one was surprised; they all knew their mutual attraction for each other.

Ashley ran down the path, dragging her suitcase behind her and two pairs of snorkel masks in her other hand. Chris, who was not as fit as her, was struggling to keep her in his field of view.

"Hey, uh... Ash! Ash! Wait up!" Chris would yell between pants. He knew he should have done some of the cardio that Mike suggested he do, but he didn't listen. Why didn't he listen? Ashley did hear him, but chose to not to listen to him.

"Come on you snail, I want to get to Sam's place so we can go snorkeling in the lake!" said Ashley. Chris kept running. Surely Sam's place wouldn't be too much farther?

"I don't know about you, Ash, but I don't know how I'll have the energy to snorkel after this marathon you're making me do right now," Chris wheezed.

"Okay, okay, fine," said Ashley, and she slowed down to a walking pace, allowing Chris to catch up. Chris himself had his own suitcase he was dragging along, and that surely didn't help his breathing earlier.

"Thanks, Ash-I don't think I've worked out that much since last winter," said Chris. Ashley laughed between breaths of air, being tired herself.

"Oh you wuss, I only stopped because Sam's place isn't too much longer," she told him. Chris snorted, walking alongside her.

"Don't give me that, we both know you're pooped," Chris retorted.

"Ha!" Ashley responded, "you wish!"

"Well, there's no use in lying to your muscles. Everyone needs a little oxygen."

"And you need more of it than me."

The two only made small talk for the rest of the walk, having used up a lot of energy. It turns out running up a few-mile long path uphill takes a lot of energy. Who knew? But finally, the lodge was in sight. The building was not as nice as the old Washington lodge, but it sure wasn't a dingy little shack either. It appeared to have two stories, an entrance to a basement, and a little stairway down the mountain that headed to the lake, presumably to a dock. Going back to the front of the building, one could see Sam leaning next to the front door, waiting for her friends to show up. Once Chris and Ashley walked up to her, she stood up straight again.

"Well, look who it is," Sam started. She hugged Ashley and Chris.

"Geez, Sam, how come we didn't know you had this place?" Chris asked. Sam laughed.

"Hey, I didn't know it was in my name until the end of last semester," she told him, "it apparently was supposed to be a surprise for my birthday from my mom and dad, but it was unpleasantly spoiled when I got a mortgage bill in the mail."

"Yikes," said Ashley. Sam nodded.

"That's how I was feeling. I brought it up to them, and they were sad the surprise was ruined, but they took care of the payments. They said they'd pay it off, and it was all mine," Sam informed them. She slapped the door a few times. "She's nice and sturdy."

Emily and Matt then came walking up the path too. Somehow, they managed to get here before Mike did. Sam turned to look at the couple, waving to them in greeting.

"Good to see you guys!" she called. Emily smiled and Matt waved back. Sam walked to greet them.

"This is a nice place," Matt stated. He was looking around, studying the building. Emily nodded.

"Yeah, seems expensive. When did you get it?" Emily asked. Sam smiled.

"Oh, I just finished telling Chris and Ash... you see-"

Chris and Ashley didn't stick around to say hello to them, and went to try and open the door. Chris grabbed the knob, gave it a hopeful turn, but it wouldn't budge.

"What? Not strong enough to open a little handle?" teased Ashley. Chris snorted, still trying to wiggle the knob into submission.

"Oh, like you'd be any better at getting this dang thing open?" Chris retorted. Ashley smirked.

"I bet I could," she said.

"Oh yeah? Prove it," challenged Chris, who walked away from the door. He gestured to it as if it were a new car on a game show. "Be my guest." Ashley grabbed the knob and gave it a twist, expecting it to open simply. Unfortunately, her show didn't work out the way she intended, and the door was still locked.

"Um... yeah, I guess it's locked," Ashley muttered. Chris cleared his throat and cupped his hand to his ear.

"What was that?" he asked, smiling. Ashley gave him a playful hit.

"Oh, knock it off," she told him. Chris laughed.

"Hey, having trouble there?" called Sam. She was still a few feet away from the door with Matt and Emily.

"No, don't worry! I've got the Queen of Unlocking, so none at all!" Chris called back. Ashley blushed as Sam laughed.

"Well, if you two are having trouble finding a way in, I'm sure there's a way in through the basement. There's an entrance to that on the right side of the lodge," Sam told them and returned to her conversation with the newcomers. Ashley frowned.

"Ugh, I can't stand basements," she complained. "There's got to be another way in."

"There obviously is, but they're all locked," said Chris. Ashley looked at him.

"Seriously, Chris, they creep me out," she told him.

"Look, Ash, I know you don't like basements, especially after what Josh did last year, but I'm not going to stick around out here sweating my buns off when I could be resting on the water, snorkeling with you," said Chris. Ashley stood akimbo for a second, then gave in.

"Alright, fine. Just... expect me to complain the entire time," Ashley said. Chris smiled and started walking to the basement.

"I'm sure I can handle it."


End file.
